Seismo the Laemink
HIS PAGE IS BEING REBOOTED LOL Seismo the Laemink is a flirtatious and overly-confident 19-year-old mink and laelaps hybrid. He is the illegitimate child of Valdus the Mink after he had an affair with another woman, Yfansi the Laelaps. After discovering said fact, he vowed to research more about his father and other half of his family. Temporarily leaving his position as Defender of the Sector, he traveled to meet his half-brother, Upsilon the Mink. He was ill-received by the shadow mink and his sister, but slowly, he gained their trust and liking, and they have grown to love and accept the laemink as their half-brother. Now, he can usually be found near his brother and sister, traveling around the world together, occasionally going back to his homeland of Gaiagon to defend its borders from impeding forces. Seismo is quite the flirt. As a young boy who didn't get to see girls too often, he has grown quite curious about the opposite gender and isn't afraid to show it. He's very casual in his advances and, of course, tries not to harass the poor girls that catch his eye, but he has been caught staring at one or two when he shouldn't be. This is especially the case with his main romantic interest, Hyacinth the Steppe Polecat. Aside from his very open nature, he's very cocky and headstrong. Praised for most of his life for defending an entire city, he's gathered lots of attention from many different sources and is thoroughly disappointed when not given the usual amount. But, he is definitely a sweetheart on the inside and isn't all the "love them and leave them" type he so claims to be. As his name implies, he possesses the capability of terrakinesis, or the control of the earth, rocks, and other various natural elements. But, he does have another hidden part of his powers originating from his father's side that he does not use often. When combining the force of shadow powers and his ability to control earth, he can create devastating earthquakes, landslides, quick erosions, and even tsunamis in some cases. Seismo the Laemink is a Sonic the Hedgehog fan character created by SigmaAlphaThree. Concept and Creation Around September or October, SA3 wanted to create another character that was related to Upsilon. But, unless the character was adopted, later on, this would not have fit with Upsilon's backstory, which was already set. So, to accommodate the story already created, SA3 made the concept of Seismo's backstory. They were to be an illegitimate child of Valdus, and he was conceived only days after Upsilon was born. This worked perfectly for another idea she had in mind, where Upsilon would find out a terrible secret about Valdus which would ruin his perception of his father forever. In fact, this situation was actually based off of some real-life events. Originally, during the first stages of creation, Seismo was intended to be a girl. But, due to the fact that SA3 had a lot of female characters already, it was decided to change Seismo to a boy. This opened up room for a lot more ideas in terms of personality, powers, and designs. History To Be Redone Early Years Without a Father Seismo was born in the Erimos Sector of Gaiagon, relatively close to Capital City by his mother Yfansi. His biological father was not present for the birth, however, as their relationship was a one-time affair. The old, Greece-like town of Erimos was a good place to raise a child, but it was rampant with crimes like burglaries, kidnapping, assault, and murder. Because of this, Yfansi had some trouble in raising her son, especially as a single parent who was an easy target for criminals. Seismo, growing up, saw all the trouble his mother went through to protect her son, and heard the story of how his father left him when he was young. Despite how highly Yfansi spoke of him, in order to prevent any animosity between her lover and son, Seismo felt resentment towards Valdus and the fact that he was never there. At the time, however, Valdus had already returned home to the Lost Hex and was killed by Zaratch the Zeti, a fact the laemink knew nothing about. Instead of searching for his father, Seismo did everything he could to avoid talking or even thinking about him. Discovering His Powers As Seismo grew up, the crime rate in Erimos only rose. It was one night where Seismo, now a young teenager, couldn't stand it anymore. A robber had broken into the house and cornered his mother, threatening murder if she didn't give up her possessions. Seismo was so furious that he seemed to black out for a few moments, but when he regained consciousness, he saw a huge hole had been made in the part of the house where the burglar had been, with Yfansi thankfully remaining unharmed. Confused and scared, Seismo asked his mother what had happened, since she seemed to have been conscious for quite some time. It was then that Yfansi explained that Seismo had sent a huge bolder from outside towards the robber, taking him and a chunk of the house with it. She also realized that his terrakinesis must have come from her side of the family, as her father had possessed that ability, but she did not herself. Popularity Spread It took only a short while for the town of Erimos to hear about this feat, and they rejoiced and congratulated Seismo on a job well done, despite the fact that he wrecked his own house in the process. As possessing powers like terrakinesis is rare in Gaeagon, the people of Erimos only valued his presence more. Now, Seismo realized what he was capable of doing for the town, and declared that he would become Erimos' own defender. As soon as Seismo began to fight back against the criminals running loose in the town, the crime rates dropped to a record low. The people of Erimos constantly praised the laemink for his efforts, and in turn boosted his ego. Of course, this gave the laemink lots of attention from the girls of his town, and Seismo loved every bit of it. Now a bit more cocky than before, Seismo continued to defend Erimos, and was even recognized with honor by King Balavan himself. All was peaceful for a while. Meeting Upsilon and Kestrel … That is, until Upsilon and his friends showed up in Gaeagon. When the two met during one of the mink's travels, they saw they each had similar features, at which Sigma jokingly mentioned "they could be long lost brothers". Upsilon immediately denied this, and said that his father would've never done something as unforgiveable as adultery. However, Seismo mentioned that he has never seen his father Valdus, and that he only knows he moved to the Lost Hex a long while ago. Upsilon, shocked and very much so apalled, almost beated Seismo up, thinking he was joking. When the laemink said he wasn't, Upsilon stormed off, confused and hurt deeply. Seismo, now knowing he has a brother, conversed with Kestrel, his new half-sister. Kestrel, although suspicious at first, grew to like the laemink and his light-hearted nature. Together, the two confronted Upsilon and tried to make sense of the situation. Upsilon was still very much turned off by the idea of having a half-brother, but Seismo urged him to let him know more about his biological father. Reluctantly, Upsilon agreed, and he told Seismo everything he knows leading up to Valdus' tragic death. After hearing this, Seismo became surprisingly less angry about never knowing his father, and the two actually bonded over their shared anger towards the man. When Kestrel implored Upsilon to allow Seismo to travel with them through Gaeagon and even to the Lost Hex, Upsilon reluctantly agreed, and he joined their ranks. Currently, Seismo spends a lot of his time on the Lost Hex with the other side of his family, and while he comes back occasionally to Erimos to check up on crimes, but he is finding himself more and more attached to his brother and sister, and is determined to gain Upsilon's acceptance. Personality Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Gallery Licorice.png|Current design, but an outdated picture Kick them off the ship™.JPG|haters can back off but this PICTURE LOOOOL WATCH OUT.png|THANK YOU DAT FOR THIS INSANELY GORGEOUS PICTURE Smo.png|Design change: now the shoes are changed and his cape is only for when he's protecting the city n stuff ye Seismo Redux.png|Design 2.0 Seismo Redux Redux.png|Current design SEISMO CHEEBS.jpg|Thank you, Kami :") UR A KEWL DEWD Evil Seismo.jpeg|Corrupted and an evil king SeismoFlirty.jpg|Just a sketch Seismo winky.jpg|Flirtatious doombah Seisacinth.png|Livin' the creamy dream Seisma.png|Lady version SeismoScreenshotDone.png|He's in an animu now!!!! xd SeismoByHaidenBG.png|Lineart by Haidenisa, colors by me. Trivia *Seismo's capability to create earthen bow and arrows is based on the likeness of Apollo. **Despite this, his winged sandals are loosely based on those of the god Hermes. **Seismo has a lover of the name "Hyacinth", as Apollo did. *Seismo is very straight. Very straight. VERY heterosexual. *He doesn't know how to cook anything besides lasagna. *His fur is what some would call "bleached". In actuality, his fur color is a bit more purple like Upsilon's, but due to how much time he spends under the sun, the pigment in his fur changed to a lighter blue. Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:Hybrids